1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management method for a cloud server, in particularly, it relates to a management method used for managing hostnames and IP addresses of cloud host in order to perform automatic and synchronize system installation, boot up and deployments among several hosts.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the cloud computing technologies develop rapidly, which leads to the rise of the cloud computing industry. In generally, cloud computing utilizes numerous physical machines and/or virtual machines installed in cloud datacenters connecting to networks via switches for providing cloud computing service to users.
There are hundreds, thousands, or tens of thousands of cloud hosts in a cloud datacenter, including both Physical Machines (PM) and Virtual Machines (VM). The system installation and deployment are inconvenient. It is time consuming to administrators to install and deploy hosts one after another and generates human errors as a result of repetitive installation and deployment of numerous hosts.
In order to overcome the above issues, there are various automatic installation methods devised. These methods installs at least one boot server in a cloud datacenter, and the boot server stores all kinds of data required for installation and deployment of the hosts, such as operation systems, application files etc. When a blank host connects to a switch and booted. After booting, the blank hosts are automatically installed by the boot server without manual operation by administrators.
Nonetheless, the current boot server only performs simple installation and deployment on one host. In other words, the boot server installs operating system and applications in the host and configures settings, and does not provide different system installations according to the functions each host serves afterwards. Thus, when the installation task of the host proceeds to a network installation step, administrators have to look up assigned hostnames and IP addresses of the host. Afterward, the administrators manually setting up the network setting of the host and manually write down Media Access Control (MAC) addresses of the host according to the lookup results. Therefore, the mapping relations of hostnames, IP addresses, and MAC addresses between each hosts in the cloud datacenter brings the conveniences for the future maintenance.
As the mentioned above, the current automatic installation methods for cloud hosts are limited and inconvenient to administrators. As a result, it is desire to provide a new technology to look up the hostnames and the IP addresses of hosts in the installation and deployment of hosts for performing network settings which reduce the manpower of the administrators.